Wolf And Mouse
by CAwildrose
Summary: A sweet bit of comic relief in the throws of WW2. Probably not historically accurate and AU for sure. Rated T to be safe. I do not own anything.


It was Christmastime in London and no one was certain theyd make it the fortnight to the actual day. It was the middle of the night when the damn sirens went off and they all piled into a Quonset hut "bunker" in various stages of dress. The secretaries ran in, barefooted, in hairnets, dressing gowns hugged tightly around them. Some soldiers in boxers, skivvies shirts, boots and helmets. Steve and the commandos come in. Steve had an armful of clothes, and Bucky a armful of those brillo pads they called blankets. The other boys were holding loaves of bread and Morita had a urn of coffee. They had helped the cooks. "Wheres Dum Dum?" Someone asked, finding a place to hang the urn. "He was JUST here, with Howard..." A cook piped up, with an urn of soup. They heard an infernal clunking and clanging through the sounds of the artillery. "What in the hell..." Bucky said, peeking out the hangar bay door. They come barreling in with the upright piano from the chapel. Howard slams the door behind them, covered in mud and dust. His perfectly coifed image distorted by the night. "Wheres Peggy?" Steve asks, scanning the room. "Shes behind, with the nurses." Howard panted, leaning on the piano. On cue they heard the flapping of nurse capes and the yelps of wounded not quite ready to be moved. Most diverted to the hut next door, but a handful of daycheck nurses came in. Most were wearing nightgowns under their capes. "Alright hens, find a place to roost!" A brassy voice piped up, shoving everyone a little closer. Peggy closed the door behind them and sighed. Steve materialized by her side. She looked beautiful, even without makeup and hair disheveled. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and accepted a paper cup of coffee. "Thank you Dawn." She said, smiling thankfully at her sergeant. Dawn was the invisible force that kept the world spinning. Nobody really noticed her in Peggys shadow, and frankly she liked it that way. She was short, with glasses and a body of a mother. She had a plain face, black frizzy curls, and a brassy voice. She was a supply nco by trade and Peggy chose her just for that reason. She could acquire things nobody else could from thin air. The lights flickered as a large boom rattled the hut. The piano made a loud noise and Dawn piped up. "Bloody hell, thank God that piano is here. Im sure theres folks in Algeria who havent heard from us yet!" She snapped. Howard laughed. "Oh but my darling, if were gonna die it better be a joyous occasion!" He said, pinching her bum. "I thought youd switch to the upper cheek." She muttered, giving a little jump. "Oh but Sarge, both so round, they look the same!" Dum Dum teased. "You said I had a horses ass!" She said crossing her arms. "My point exactly!" He said, giving her a clap on her broad back. Everybody groaned. "Oh you. At least the Sailors know a good thing when they see it!" She shot back. Something came up in French. A chorus of "what" replied. "He said, enough time at sea and a manatee a maiden be!" Everybody laughed. "Alright alright thats enough." Bucky said, stifling a chuckle. After that whole mess in the field he was glad to see her massive knockers, even if they were held up by her belly. "How bout a song!" Howard piped up, pulling up an overturned bucket and threading an arm around Dawns wide waist. She sat down and adjusted her glasses to the sheet music. "What in the bloody hell is this?" She asked Howard good naturedly. "Oh its a new song. Heard it at a party. Its called Wolf and Mouse. Will you be my mouse, oh bright aurora?" He said, tugging on a curl plastered to her face. She clinked and clanked through the keys until she got it right. "I really can't stay..." She began. "Baby its cold outside." Howard replied, his voice a rich baritone. She blushed "Ive got to go away..." "Baby its cold outside" they sang until the part "but baby its coooold ouuuut siiide" Bucky joined in for the next stanza and Howard took the last. Morita planted a kiss on Dawns chubby cheek and shouted "AGAIN!" Pretty soon the whole hut was singing it. Dawn blinked away a few tears and felt Peggy squeeze her shoulder. The lights went out for real and everybody groaned. She clanged the first chord of The First Noel. "ALL TOGETHER NOW! Lets have the bloody bastards in Africa hear us now!" Dawn shouted. "The fiiiirrrst nooooellll" Steve began. "Oh Cap I think theres a hole in your bucket!" Someone piped up. "What bucket?" "The one youre carrying that tune in!" Groans broke out and Bucky took over. They ran through carols until dawn, a good hour after the all clear sounded. Colonel Philips busted in to bitch about the racket, but saw how happy everyone was so he grinned and calmly told everyone to get some sleep. They all groaned but spilled out of the hut. "Hey Dawn," he said, waving her over. "Yes sir." She said, rising from her bucket. It was stuck on her rear. A cook gave it a swift kick and it clattered off. She blushed and waddled up to the Colonel. "Make sure that damn piano makes it back to the Chaps." He said sharply. She nodded. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Thank you." He said, looking her right in the eye. She smiled warmly and started to push the piano. "Dum dum, come help me push this or ill box your ears!" She said, voice hoarse.

Steve watched her and Dum Dum push the piano towards the chapel. She sank into the mud, but pushed on anyway, dressing gown flapping in the cold breeze. He then realized there is more to beauty than a perfect wasp body and red lipstick. Peggy pecked him on the cheek. "Walk me home?" She purred. He nodded and took her to her tent. Dawn came in shortly after, covered in sweat, mud, and rainwater. A gutter had busted on her. Steve left, but peeked back to find Peggy giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He realized, Dawn was Peggys Bucky.

Dawn died shortly after that. They had moved into London. She was halfway down the stairs to the underground when a pipe burst and flooded it. Peggy was at the top of the stairs, and reached for her but Dawn was washed away along with countless other bodies. Peggy never went into the underground again. Shed hide in cellars, and never ever took the trains that ran underground regardless of city.


End file.
